marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elektra Natchios (Earth-12131)
, , ; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = For now, I'm here. Before, we were enemies. Now, we are friends. I make no apologies, and no promises. Nothing is permanent. | Speaker = Elektra | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Born to a wealthy diplomat, Elektra Natchios was a simple girl. But when her father was accidentally killed by the police shorty after both she and he were kidnapped, Elektra no longer believed in relationships, in people, in laws, and in life. She decided to become stronger, for which she trained martial arts and joined the ninja cult known as The Hand, becoming more than their leader, but also a mercenary and an assassin for hire. She started working for the Kingpin of New York and even found herself fighting her old boyfried, Matt Murdock, now the vigilante Daredevil. The Pulse A Pulse of energy hit Earth and left a mysterious element called Isotope-8 with extraordinary capavilities. The Hand was one of the numerous organizations interested with this compound, and were among the first villains to try to retrieve samples of it in New York City. Elektra sent a group of ninjas to Hell's Kitchen, where Bullseye led them against S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alliance. When they were finally defeated, Elektra rallied the remnants of the Hand over on the docks, but she fought Daredevil and the Alliance, and was forced to retreat. Uprising The Maggia and The Hand started cooperating in a mysterious ritual in the Meatpacking District involving mystical artifacts both organizations recovered. Elektra was captured by the Alliance, and Doctor Strange discovered she was trying to open a portal to another dimension. Regeneration The portals opened to the Dark Dimension forged an alliance between Hydra and The Hand. Old Hydra corpses from World War II were being reanimated. Elektra was revealed to be under the command of The Hand elements, as she had escaped imprisonment using magic portals. Spider-Woman located and defeated her. Der Rote Schadel Lebt Noch The Hand and Hydra had perfected their resurrection magic, and used it on the Red Skull. Luke Cage and the Alliance managed to pinpoint where a new ritual was taking place and even managed to defeat Elektra, but the resurrection of the Red Skull couldn't be prevented. Joining the Alliance Elektra somehow died, and when she was brought back to life she found herself without purpose. Realizing S.H.I.E.L.D. might had what she was looking for, Elektra joined the organization's Alliance, still stating that nothing is permanent. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Elektra Natchios of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Assassins